


Ever Changing

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was always changing. The future, people, feelings, everything. Yet Neji simply refused to believe it, everything was decided by fate. He was fated to meet Kagome and he was fated to love her. That would never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Changing

Kagome stared at Neji blankly as she sipped her tea.

"Not everything is set in stone Neji-san. Things can still be changed, the future is ever changing." He stared back just as blankly.

"That may be so Kagome-san, but everyone has a future that is predetermined and we cannot go against it even if we think we are we are in fact only doing what was destined for us to do." She smiled sadly at him.

"That may be true but not everything that is destined comes to pass." He looked at her questionably.

"What do you mean Kagome-san?" She looked into her tea cup a small frown marrying her usually smiling face.

"Well once there was a love that crossed time and space, a love that was destined to be, a love that was chosen by the gods to be…" She trailed off her eyes glazing over as if she was lost in her past and for some reason that irked Neji but he brushed it off.

"What became of that love? If it was destined to be I am sure it was." She shook her negatively and smiled sadly at him.

"Iie, just because it was destined to be did not mean it was." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean if it was destined then it must have been." She met his gaze, blue met pale lavender.

"It ended horribly. The love was cut short by a betrayal that was not destined to happen." He looked at her in confusion causing her to smile at him.

"Maybe it was destined to end that way."

"But if that is true then why would the gods allow it to cross time and space if they were going to cut it short?"

"Because it was destined to be." He smirked at her thinking he had won.

"Ah, but Neji-san there are stories, legends, and text that say the love was one that lasted until the end of time, that it was a love that would never end. Yet in reality it did, it was betrayed." He scoffed.

"Just because a legend says something is going to happen doesn't mean it will." She shook her finger at him in a 'ah ah ah' manner.

"Ah, but it was set in ink, written down by the ones who live in the present and remember the past in hopes of changing the future." She smiled lightly at him.

"That may be so but we are still talking about a legend, something that might not even be real. If it was a story, a past of someone real then I might be inclined to look at it from your point of view. But it is not, it is only a legend." Kagome looked into his eyes as if weighing the pros and cons of a very important decision. It was a few seconds later that she made her decision, her eyes gaining a determined glint.

She smiled at him.

"What would you say if I told you it was true?" He looked away from her and looked at the hustle and bustle of the streets.

"I would say you were lying in order to get me to see things from your point of view." She smiled at him and took another sip of her tea.

"Of course you would but what if I could prove it. You know of my strange pink chakara I assume?" He nodded an affirmative, who didn't she was after all relatively new resident to Konoha, having become a member of it only five months ago. That is after he and his team had found her barely alive with numerous injuries littering her body, just outside the gates by an old decrypt well.

"Well, my chakara is actually miko ki, and I am the miko form the legend of the Shikon no Tama, of the love that crossed time and space. If you don't believe me then that is your choice and I can do nothing to change that. But I hope that you know me well enough to at least not think me clinically insane." She smiled at him.

He knew she wasn't clinically insane, if she was then the Hokage wouldn't have let her become a Konoha nin in the first place for Shikamaru would have noticed it right away when he had been questioning her. But that did not mean her claim was going to be casually accepted, then again she wasn't the kind of person to lie about such things. So for now he would at least contemplate the idea of her being the Shikon miko.

"If what you are claiming to be is true then you should be…" He trailed off for some reason he did not wish to finish his sentence, yet she seemed to know what it was he wished to say.

"Yeah, I was supposed to live happily ever after with my true love and yet…here I am talking with you. Not that I do not enjoy your company." He smirked at the blush that danced across her pale cheeks.

"I would hope so…so what happened?" She lost her smile and looked away from him.

"I was never good enough for him. I could never replace Kikyo in his eyes or heart. He thought that by killing me it would bring her back. He never got the chance to find out because Sesshomaru intervened before he could land a killing blow. I fled after that I managed to throw myself into the well before I passed out. The next thing I knew I was in the Konoha hospital hundreds of years away from my past and future…"

He frowned as she gazed into her tea a sad smile on her face he did not like seeing her like this, it put him on edge.

"That leaves you in the present. You should stop worrying about your past and future instead you should focus on the here and now. The past has already happened and the future has yet to come." She smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you Neji-san." He nodded in acknowledgement of her thanks, glad that she was no longer depressed. He smirked as a thought struck him.

"Kagome-san?" She took another drink of her tea before answering him.

"Hm?"

"What if Inu Yasha wasn't your true love? What if you have yet to find him?" Kagome blushed as she looked down at her hands which were clasped around her now empty cup before shyly looking up at him.

"I think I might have already found him." Neji frowned, she had? Who was it? It couldn't be the Uchiha he was far to self centered and conceited to snag her interest. It could be Shikamaru, ever since their initial meeting when he was integrating her they seemed to get along pretty well.

His heart clenched at the thought of them together. Or it could be Naruto, they were extremely close and could usually be found together when they, meaning him and her, weren't. His heart twisted in pain yet again. He had to know who, he didn't know why but he had to know.

"Kagome-san if you don't mind me asking, who are you talking about?" Kagome blushed as she fiddled with her empty cup.

"W-well…um…I think you know him very well…in fact I think you know him more than anyone else in the village…" She trailed off turning a cherry red. She gulped as she glanced at him through her eyelashes.

Neji was silently fuming inside. It must have been Lee, he thought that she was slightly weirded out by him but he must have been wrong. He felt the sudden urge to find his former teammate and beat him into the ground, which surprised him. He had never been so upset with his former teammate, not even when he ran around shouting at the top of his lungs about the 'power of youth' in his green spandex suits. He was shocked out of his thoughts by a pair of silky lips pressing themselves against his cheek.

They were removed quickly and he turned his shocked eyes to meet those of a blushing Kagome, she smiled nervously and backed away from him.

"Ja ne Neji-kun." And with that she made a hasty exit leaving Neji to grin stupidly while his hand touched the place where Kagome kissed him. His heart fluttering in his chest while a slow blush made itself known on his pale complexion.


End file.
